


Games of Chance

by Awesomesquirrelstuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Pearl before the Rebellion, Renegade Pearl, beginning of rebellion, oneshot? Multi-chapter? Who knows, pearl belonged to white diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomesquirrelstuff/pseuds/Awesomesquirrelstuff
Summary: One day someone willand Chance will have nothing to do with it.





	Games of Chance

A broken world in a broken age. Gems pitted against each other in a war most them were never meant to fight. The all-powerful Diamonds to remind everyone of their place, which was always beneath them. It was agonizing to watch, especially if you could change it. Or at least, that’s what Chance thought. You may know them as the often-cursed Luck or the gracious Fortune but it was always the same. A use of their power had the ability to make or break you. Which was why it was so painful for them to see so many gems needlessly recycled or executed when a slight flick of their wrist could stop it all. It annoyed them to no end that the only thing tying their hands were mere regulation. They wanted to _do_ something but their mother, Fate, assured them that someday someone would. And so, Chance began to spend most of their time on planet 4XZ or “Homeworld” as its native species identified it. Waiting, watching for the gem that would turn this world on its head. Remarkably, it wasn’t Rose Quartz that Chance met first but her Terrifying Renegade Pearl. Although she wasn’t nearly so terrifying when Chance first laid eyes on her.

 

She was young compared to Chances own limitless lifespan, only two thousand years old at most. Nearly identical to the numerous other pearls all neatly aligned along the factory’s walls. They all stood neatly in a perfectly spaced pattern, something Chance would’ve laughed at if it wasn’t so heartbreaking. Motionless they stood as they awaited their first orders after being forced into this new, unforgiving world. Chance never knew what stood out about Pearl that day. Whether it was the way her hair fell slightly different than the rest or the way her arms seemed to be a tad more awkwardly placed. Or maybe it was the feeling that there was more hiding behind her bright blue eyes. Something wonderful, and dangerous.

 

They began following Pearl that day. An unknown need to see what happened next, an unidentifiable curiosity that more often than not lead to more problems than solutions. Nevertheless, they followed. They were there when Pearl was first presented to White Diamond, there when she spoke her first words. “My Diamond,” Pearl said as she knelt before the towering gem seated in front of her. White Diamond scowled at the preemptive display, an action that caused Chance’s stomach to flip. Pearl seemed to realize her mistake and quickly leaped to her feet. “M-my apologies my diamond. I-I don’t know...” White Diamond smirked “That’s right. You _don’t_ know. At least they got _that_ part of your programming right,” the large gem muttered, running an agitated hand over her face. She glanced at an Agate by the door, who was standing so near Chance could see her tremble under the Diamonds icy glare. “Is it really that hard for you to find me a _proper_ pearl?” White Diamond sneered. Chance felt a growl sit low in their throat as if the Diamond would hear the indignation she felt. “My apologies my Diamond. I’ll send for another right away!” the Agate stuttered, nearly tripping over herself trying to flee the room. White Diamond turned her gaze back to the terrified pearl still standing in front of her. “My Diamond...” her eyes snapped to the Supervisor standing next to Pearl causing the color of the poor gem to drain considerably. “What?” the Diamond snapped her fangs clearly visible.

 

Chance shook their head. White Diamonds words were almost always as cruel and sharp as her features unless she was attempting to fool a young gem into believing she actually _cared._ Chance scoffed at the thought, a diamond caring about a _pearl?_ Unheard of. Diamonds had no time for pretending when it came to their pearls, they were cruel and ruthless. Free to do whatever they pleased with no one to stop them. ‘Not no one,’ Chance thought bitterly as their mother’s words flitted back to their consciousness. _One day someone will._

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote I don't know how long ago. I'm not sure if I should leave it as a one shot or keep it going. Let me know what you think.


End file.
